fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-36660379-20180821021959/@comment-35859712-20181202213657
Actually I think that a large part of Arturia's problem is that, just like Karna she is not a feasable servant in most cases, although perhapes not to Karna's degree. She's basicaly Mordred but with a higher mana output. She was left severely underpowered by Shirou, but Kiritsugu wasn't able to fully power her either. In fact Shirou was under the belief (And since this was shirou, we can take it witha grain of salt because what does he know really) that if she was at full strength she would out perform Herakles. The wiki says she was weaker during the 5th grail war than she was when she was alive even. I don't actually think she'd lose to Sigurd, at least not one sidedly at any rate. Its difficult to say much about Sigurd since we've never really seen him perform in a normal grailwar. He was actually my first five star on my jp account. Arturia was my second. His dragonslayer abilities would definatelt give him a leg up. In terms of weaponry, law wise gram is Excaliburs demonic counterpart, but nasuverse wise Excalibur has a higher rank, possibly because Gram is stated as being 'reforged'. In terms of sword skill I can not say who's better. Saber may not be the very best swordsman but shes still really good. Even with reduced stats she could pressure Cu and she was still hitting back against herakles and was able to kill him once. I don't know if anything in the summer events is supposed to be taken seriously but Mordred commented that she used to make him/her do a million practice swings as punishment which means she likely used to train in a smiliar way. Sigurd was believed by his brothers to be beyond anyone else in his skills and abilities. That could just be hero worship though. At the very least his skill with a sword has not manifested as a noble phantasm or ability like it did with Sasaki or Lancelot. most likely his sword play is probably a bit higher than Arturia's. Personal stats wise his strength stat is on the same level as herakles, and his defense is even higher which I'm guessing is because of the dragon armor thing. Arturia seems to be the winner everywhere else though, sometimes tying for agility. Her stats change depending on who summoned her. She has at least reached A rank at some point in every stat, showing she can potentialy be A rank across the board. She could theoretically be even stronger, shown mostly by he ralter form, who basically stops holding back her magical potential, something normal Arturia keeps regned in. The result of that is her strngth jumping to A+ rank and her Mana increasing to A++. I'm guessing there's a good reason regular Artoria doesn't do this though so I'm not sure we can bring it into the fight. Sigurd could possibly also get stronger under the right conditions, but we only have fgo to go of, so its difficult to say a lot for him. If Artoria was ever able to be summoned at her full strength, I think she would have the edge normaly, but Sigurds dragonslayer could see him come out on top. There's also that crystalised wisdom of his/ knowledge is power after all, even if i don't really understand what that does. I keep imagining it as him have cheat codes written on the inside of his glasses. I know a lot more about Arturia than Sigurd so doing a fair comparison is difficult. People tend to look down on her for her performance in Fate stay/ but you never really get to see her go all out. You can't really compare her with characters from Apocrypha because everyone of the servants in it seem to have an unlimited magic supply so they can just spam abilities as much as they want. Karna for instance is supposedly so cost ineffective he should of drained his master dry just doing a single mana burst. Anyway in conclusion to my spontanius essay I think Sigurds abilities give him an advantage over Arturia but not one big enough to really make a definant decision on the winner. Avalon would see Arturia as being nigh invinvible, theoretically anyway as the ultimate defensive noble phantasm but she doesnt have that but she might just power through most of whatever Sigurd could throw at her thanks to her mana output.